


With Apologies to Trent Boyette

by fanbandoms



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, boys bein horny, finished work, happy quarantine we gettin gay now, slutty SLUT STUFF, uhhhh yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbandoms/pseuds/fanbandoms
Summary: Life sucks, but Butters sucks harder.(I’m sorry Matt and Trey.)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold “Butters” Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Leopold “Butters” Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	With Apologies to Trent Boyette

Butters was annoying. There, Kyle could admit to himself and God that Butters was fucking annoying. Constant optimism didn’t jive with Kyle’s borderline pessimistic outlook, and his constant realism, and truth slapping talks. Even Stan became immune to it after all these years, forget Cartman’s constant outrage. Butters was the kind of tag along, worrisome little dick without a stance that Kyle could not stand. The fucking kid was his curse. 

“Hey, fellas!” Butters said, trying to keep up with Cartman, Stan and Kyle as they went to meet at Cartman’s overpriced new car; Kyle swore up and down his poor mother was going to go bankrupt from her constant gift giving to her undeserving son. 

“Hey retard, can you not say ‘fellas’, it’s kinda gay. Thought you dropped that shit in high school,” Cartman spat, aggravated, as they waited for Kenny in the parking lot, still waiting at the Seven Eleven for his Slurpee. 

Yeah, life sucked. They all thought they were getting off to seperate colleges scott free until a few prison letters snuck out from their childhood nemesis, Trent Boyette, made their way onto all their chosen college desks. Now, they’d all be in community college — better than jail, sorta, but to them, embarrassing— as all their friends split off to their chosen schools, they were still slumming it in their parent’s houses. Craig and Tweek had been running the Tweak’s coffee shop since Tweek’s dad got sick, and a few kids had opted for Denver or Boulder, but they were essentially stuck. But at least, they were stuck together. As always. 

Kyle couldn’t help but roll his eyes as Kenny shared his drink with Butters, knowing full-well that Kenny always spiked it with his parents’ vodka. They were all coping in one way or another. Butters sipped on the drink appreciatively and Kenny gave a sweet smile. Kenny was tall and handsome and looked just right with Butters. Kyle felt a prick of annoyance. 

“Let’s not get Butters drunk before school, Kenny. He already acts stupid enough,” Kyle said, then pushed Cartman to start the car. Butters recoiled, hurt, and Kenny put his arm around him, still offering him another big gulp from his Big Gulp. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Stan asked, looking as Kyle shot daggers through the side mirrors. The car was already on its way, puttering towards their first class. 

“Yeah,” Kyle lied, looking at Butters’ pretty flushed face through from the front, looking sappy at Kenny. “Just not in the mood to deal with Leopold being drunk again.”

“Well, I’ve been drunk since yesterday,” Stan remarked easily, probably from his dad’s influence. Stan was Kyle’s best friend though, so it didn’t matter as much — he cared more about his friend’s health. “Ease up on that,” Kyle muttered taughtly, giving Stand a worried look. Butters, on the other hand, naueseated him, looking blatantly feminine and soft. His platinum bangs were slightly ashy, and a plain bobby pin fastened them out of his eyes — probably his own mother’s doing. 

What did everyone want him to do? Butters had turned out pretty and passive, as Kyle predicted. Kyle, who had woken up naked with him, after tripping on cough syrup and lsd the second time they needed a passing grade in extracurricular film, did not fucking like Butters. He remembered Butters’ white blonde hair on his lap and his curves and white underwear on his soft expanse of stomach and shuddered at the thought. Kyle was tripping that day, it wasn’t his fault he had a hard on. Seriously, it wasn’t. 

“Uh, I like your clips, Butters,” Stan said, while passing out a microdose of shrooms — the new ritual. Kyle had insisted it would help with depression, and Stan and Kenny were loving the extra bucks they were making together selling spores and truffles by Tweek on the dark web. Kyle took his with orange juice, careful to swallow it all. Kenny liked the taste, so did Cartman. Butters smiled at Stan. 

“Thank you, Stan! Kenny got ‘em for me,” Kyle couldn’t help but notice Stan’s smile grow more taught as Butters spoke cheerily. But Stan put the crushed microdose in honey, doing Butters the same. He smiled with more ease as he handed it over, sharing the same spoon. Kenny also gave him a look. Kyle cringed as he finished his drink. 

“We are all having a good day,” Kyle seethed, as they pulled in. Everyone packed their 30 inch textbooks into backpacks and canvas totes, and they all nodded in questioning agreement. Butters made a sour face and Kenny offered him more of his sugar drink. Kyle looked back and rolled his eyes. “Alcohol really makes microdosing invalid, good job wasting,” he scolded to the few morning drunks. Cartman sighed as he leveled his backpack. 

“So, when’s your period over, Kyle?” Cartman asked, everyone pulling out a pack of their respective cigarettes before class. They really were feeling like bums, and Kyle couldn’t help but look at the bricked campus as a jail. Kenny helped Butters down and Stan flicked his cigarette ashes on the ground, offering a slim to Leopold “Butters” Stotch. 

He shook his head politely at Stan, and Cartman haphazardly threw him a water bottle. Usually the brunt of Butters’ torture, Cartman had humbled up a bit. Yeah, it was exactly like jail, and apparently the only bottom bitch was a pretty Butters. Kyle rolled his eyes at Cartman before grabbing an already pupil blown Leo.

“Chemistry. Now,” Kyle said flatly, dragging Butters by his oversized hoodie. They all said their respective goodbyes for the next few hours, at least having the foresight to synchronize their schedules a bit. Kyle just had to bear it until 12:45 to see his real friends again.

“It was awful smart of you to think of the mushshrooms,” Butters said loudly, earning a pinch in the side from Kyle. He made a sound like a squeak and retaliated. Butters always spoke like a marble was in his mouth and it pissed him off. Ignoring the blondes quiet noise of pain, Kyle gave him a bright smile and said, “I know,” before hauling them into Chemistry. 

Butters was terrible at science, and Kyle took the block period to revel in it. “No,” he whispered angrily, erasing Butters’ well-meaning notes. Butters was a lot more tolerant to Kyle’s particular palette when he was tripping a bit, and slightly more obedient instead of just plain dumb. Feeling hopelessly forgiving, Kyle shoved his own notes for Butters to copy, trying to ignore Butters as he bit on his fingers, flushed and grateful as he copied Kyle’s meticulously written notes. 

Butters mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’, and Kyle wished he was always that mute. Then he’d be a cute, non speaking little fuck. But cute. Not like he was gay or anything. Nor was he against gay people, but it was simply that Kyle wasn’t like that — he was just sort of picky. Nineteen years of picky; girls he fucked were few and far between. But totally into chicks. Not the short, stupid, girly thing next to him. In his soft glow of coming up, Butters’ hair looked like a halo as he earnestly and hopelessly kept up with the lecture. Kyle smiled to himself; that kid was hopeless. 

Block period passed and they met back at Cartman’s car for the break they had. Kyle stared up at the sky, vibrantly blue, and sighed. Butters was quiet, pupils almost blown out, light blue tight around the edges. He fixed his socks as he stared at the ground, Kyle peering over as he retied his shoes. If he grew his hair out, and Kyle fucked his ass from behind, he would look like a girl. He shook the ass-fucking thought out, and instead pushed an unbalanced Butters over. 

“Hey,” Butters whined, then brushed his knee off as he stood back up. Kyle laughed lightly, trying to puzzle piece why picking on Butters was kinda fun — even though it was sometimes as if his mission as a kid to get Cartman to not torture him. “Kyle, now my hoodie is wet! That hurt,” Butters shot him a half surprised look and shivered as the wind blew through him. 

“Sorry, had to.” Kyle had the words but they lacked meaning. “Jesus, Butters, did you leave your jacket in the car? It’s gonna take them like fifteen minutes to get back here,” Kyle chided, watching Butters shiver. He felt bad suddenly, but only a little. “Catch this,” Kyle warned, feigning annoyance, then shrugging off his old letterman jacket. Butters got it and put it on, sealing himself in with the metal buttons. It was oversized and he looked cozy, and Kyle was kinda sweating from the microdose, pulling another small cap from his bag. Nothing heroic or trippy, but this was usually their thing. 

“You’re sweet, Kyle. Helping me and stuff, I’m glad we’re together for a while,” Butters said sheepishly, suddenly getting his voice back. Kyle nodded once, mostly because he didn’t feel like arguing, and Butters’ voice became a background noise. Finally, he heard the guys, mostly by Cartman’s panting breath behind him. He turned around. 

“Hey dude,” Stan said, then once overed Butters. “Hi, Butters — are you cold?” Stan asked, lightly concerned tear in his even keeled voice. Butters smiled and shrugged, unbuttoning Kyle’s jacket and handing it back to Kyle, as Cartman unlocked his car. 

“Why do you care if Butters is cold,” Kyle asked defensively as they piled into the car. Stan gave him a look as they threw their bags in the car. Kenny was in the front, with the three in the back. “I dunno Kyle, I just saw him wearing your jacket. What’s up with you lately? Did Butters do something weird?” Stan finished his question with a whisper, Butters looking through his Snapchat. 

“Nothing is weird when it comes to Leopold.”

“Kyle, chill,” he responded with an edge. Stan was in the middle of him and Kyle felt a weird lurch as Stan drummed a beat with his fingers on Leo’s leg as Cartman put on some bubble gum beat, pumping himself up with his mini high. Butters giggled to himself — either a touch high or from his stories; or, Kyle thought bitterly, Stan’s fingertips on his leg. “Why is your hoodie wet?” Stan asked, attention on Butters. 

“Aw, no biggie Stan, Kyle was just messing around with me,” Butters said, semi-focused on his cell phone. Stan shot Kyle a look and Kyle scowled back. 

“Will you queerbaits shut up before I decide what the fuck we’re eating for lunch,” Cartman said, bobbing his head to the beat of the music. Cartman had grew out of his massively overweight childhood body and into a broad but tall guy, but oddly enough he was still obsessed with food — like it was the only control he had left over his life. So, most of the time, he went over prepped meals and protein shakes. And a hell of a lot of Adderall from whatever doctor he manipulated in Greeley. Kyle understood; their lives had become so locked down by the rejection letters and the pissed off parents that any semblance of control felt good. Monday was usually something vegan, actually. 

“We could get the impossible burger from Burger King,” Kenny suggested, sensitive to Cartman’s— and everyone’s — needs. “Also, Tweek, Craig and I made killer brownies, if you wanted to try them.” Everyone made ‘gimmie’ hands; the best part of community college was that pretty much by showing up, you got an A, so long as they got their bullshit papers done. And they had enough eyedrops for the teachers to not think they were bigger burnouts than the other guys. 

Only thing they had to stress was Science and whatever Math they had to deal with; luckily, and by Cartman and Kyle’s careful planning, they were able to switch off whatever classes they had to give each other the answers. Kyle felt that jolt of a reminder and quickly took a photo of the Chemistry notes and sent them into the group chat, and Stan sent in Calculus; the only two people out of that and still taking Algebra was Butters, and Kenny was ahead in pre-calc with their finished guides. 

Each of the boys divided the squares of brownies, with major compliments to Tweek, who always seemed to get the ratio right. He would sometimes sell his goodies under the table with Craig, so they could afford a place together while still keeping Tweek’s dad close. They pulled up and all got burgers, except for Kenny, who just got fries. He had saved and squandered for his money, and every semester got a kickback from the school, which he put into a safe for him to work with Stan’s dad at a dispensary Mr. Marsh had invested in. 

Thoughtfully, Butters handed him half of his own burger, and Kenny looked embarrassed, but happily took it on. “Look, Kenny, it’s like free lunch all over again,” Cartman said, before huffing down his food. Kenny flipped him off and ate. Kyle felt a prick of annoyance at the exchanges in the car. Was everyone obsessed with Butters but him? They pulled into the parking lot and finished eating, listening to Cartman complain about some bullshit or other, only Butters looking like he was paying attention.

“I don’t wanna go back,” Stan said broodingly, offering his eyedrops as they all fell comatose to their THC and fading micro high (minus Kyle, who took an extra cap just to deal with all four of them in Human Sexuality). Butters sighed in agreement, putting his too high and sleepy head on his shoulder. Kyle looked at the two and felt heat rise. “Get off of him, gaywad,” Kyle said, surprised by his own words, before opening the door. “Let’s go.”

“Gaywad, yeah, okay Kyle. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Cartman leered, rolling his eyes. Cartman could call a bluff from a mile away; Kyle was totally jealous of something. Stan offered his own bomber jacket, seeing as Butters’ warm blue North Face puffer was accidentally kicked by Kyle into the Colorado mud. It wasn’t done to be mean, Kyle was just high and kinda forgot. Kenny and Stan exchanged glances as Kenny towered over Butters, arm above him on the car. He snapped his last button on Stan’s jacket. “Sit next to me?” Kenny asked sweetly, and Butters smiled in agreement. 

Kyle couldn’t understand what the hell was going on, but the three of them had an off vibe; competitive, maybe even sexual? Kyle shuddered at the thought, hot pit of excitement and jealousy flowing through him. He was just high. He thought of Kenny fucking Butters and felt a pang of anger and a twitch of curiousity. Totally not happening. He was just paranoid. 

But the unease stuck with him as he sat in class, listening to their teacher talk about the sexual spectrum, him and Cartman being the most engaged listeners (mostly because Cartman got a huge kick when someone said anything about balls). Kyle felt the room vibrating and he kept his pen taking notes as he watched Stan, Butters and Kenny next to him. They were lined up in the back, and Kenny kept shifting his paper and showing it to Butters, while he blushed and Stan looked smug. Kyle pulled out his phone.

_what r u weirdos writing about_

_uh dick jokes lol_

_kenny were in a class about dicks. pay attn._

_lighten up bro_

_Kyle we’ll pay better attention! Sorry._

_w/e stan. shut up butters_

_shut up kyle_

_shut up kenny_

_Cartman for the love of god if you don’t actually irl shut up i’ll kick your ass_

_shut up rat_

_fuck u cartman_

_u wish, kylie_

They continued on like that, Human Sexuality was Kyle’s least favorite class — but the easiest. He was heady and high and started to cozy up in his lightly tripped out state. The hair caught Kenny’s sandy blonde hair and Butters’ platinum blonde, looking intently at the textbook they shared. Stan was checking his phone. Time went faster and by the end of it, the boys rushed out, eager to be done. 

“One more class and the day is over,” Kenny said brightly, already lighting his cigarette as they pushed through the door. A guard gave him a warning without much threat and they walked quickly, seperating to their final math class; Butters looking worried. “It’ll be alright, dude,” Stan reassured, throwing a friendly arm over Butters’ shoulder. Kyle offered nothing and kept walking, enjoying the light playing off of the leaf discarded trees. 

“Yeah Butters,” Cartman drawled at him as they parted ways. “You don’t have to worry about Algebra; you’ll be sucking dicks for the rest of your life anyways. Remember what I said, lot lizard! Just learn how to divide when you do half and half for truckers,” he continued crudely, dawdling. Butters’ face heated up; of course not standing up for himself. Kyle clicked the roof of his tounge and closed his eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman,” he found himself saying, in time with Kenny. The two of them exchanged glances as Kenny broke off from the group with Butters, tugging on his bag in a friendly tease. Kyle could have sworn Kenny had something to say, but just gave a grin at Kyle. He shuddered and shook it off, walking to his last class with Stan and Cartman. 

English was easy and mandatory, and Kyle took simple notes as the teacher kept a quick pace, scanning over their homework with a momentary glance. Kyle was behind Stan, who was behind Cartman, and eagerly texting. He leaned forward, feeling creepy, but he trusted his friend — why would he look at his texts?

Kyle saw a seperate group chat with Stan, Butters and Kenny and he scowled, but curiousity got the best of him and he leaned forwards in his chair. Kenny had invited them both over, and lots of hearts and devil emojis graced Stan’s screen. Stan was visibly shifting in his seat, excited, as he texted back furiously. Kyle didn’t have his contacts in and couldn’t see much else besides them meeting after school; the rest was blocked by the back of Stan’s short inky hair. 

He gazed at the nape of his neck in a stupor for the rest of the class, gears turning in his head. Kyle put an airpod in and started listening to music, humming beat hidden over his warm red hair as he pretended to tune in; only snapping out when Cartman asked a blatantly dumb or rhetoric question. And he called Butters stupid. 

Class was out and Stan, Kyle and Cartman waited in the car, fighting over the radio station when the two stragglers came in, looking worn and ready for home. “How was class, girls?” Cartman asked, eyeing the two. His gaze was calculating. Kenny’s mockneck sweatshirt was on backwards. He quickly fixed the issue. “Was about to leave your asses.”

“Hard,” Kenny responded, grinning, then looked at a flushed Butters — earning a noncommittal grunt from Cartman. Kyle watched closely as the two blondes exchanged glances. “I can’t believe that Professor won’t turn off the heat in that room; I was dying in there.”

“Yup. She’s a mega bitch,” Cartman replied, mollified by that comment. Kyle wasn’t; he knew that classroom above the library was cold as shit. “So,” Kyle started, as Cartman peeled out of the school. “Is anyone doing anything after class?”

“I’m buying weed from Stan’s dad,” Kenny volunteered quickly, skimming through his beat up textbook with a shrug. Kyle knew he was lying, but thinned his lips, opting to drink his soda from lunch. It was syrupy and sweet, just like Butters’ lie. “I’m gonna help my grandma out in Hell’s Pass. Poor grandma.”

Kyle snorted, and rolled his eyes involuntarily from the front seat. Way to use a near dead grandmother as an excuse. He pursed his lips and tried to leave it at that, but turned a glance at Stan. “Wanna come over? I’ll tutor you for Chemistry,” he offered, knowing Stan couldn’t stand that class. He looked him in the eyes until Stan dropped his head, looking through his phone. 

“Can’t,” he responded, scrolling through some typed out lecture noted and screenshotting them for the guys. “Shelley’s gonna kick my ass if I don’t help her with drying weed. You know how she is.” Stan shot him an apologetic glance — almost too apologetic. Kyle turned around and settled back in his seat. Shrugging his shoulders. 

“Alright,” he said with finality, looking through the rearview mirror as Kenny drew something on Butters’ arm. The three of them in the back looked too happy to get out of the car as Cartman dropped them off. Cartman unlocked the door as Kyle got out. 

“I thought Shelley was in New Mexico,” Cartman mused, eyes furrowed. “Stan’s probably trying to get all that weed for Kenny — I swear to God, Kyle, something weird is going on. Don’t your little Jew senses just feel it?”

“Yeah,” Kyle answered flatly, not bothering to fight Cartman as he stood at his driveway. “That’s probably it. My little Jew senses.” Cartman shrugged, eating another one of Kenny’s brownies as he drove away. Kyle was still in his driveway, completely confused. 

Once he got into the safety of his room, Kyle laid down on his bed, mulling over how weird Kenny and Stan were being around Butters. The over caring protectiveness of Kenny, Stan’s overreactions to everything. Something was up, Kyle could tell. He thought of how Butters looked in his jacket. How he laughed at every joke Kenny made. God, he was such a suck up. Such a bitch. 

“That’s it,” Kyle yelled out loud, putting on his jacket. He was gonna find out what was going on. And he was gonna kick Butters’ ass. He began walking over to Kenny’s, after seeing the note he passed. They were excluding him, and for what? He grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him. Kyle needed to figure it out. He thought of Butters again, when he was mute and fuckable. His heart lurched, and he knew it was anger — because Butters was annoying. Being feminine and weird was fucking annoying. 

He didn’t think to knock as he entered Kenny’s house, beelining for the bedroom door. What were they doing; had they formed some secret thing without him? With Butters of all people. Kyle was pissed. He walked up to the bedroom door, stopping in his tracks. His face became hot. Soft moans were coming from the bedroom door, and a slight popping sound. He felt dirty as he listened, but he couldn’t stop. Kenny was mumbling something quiet and demanding while Butters made gagging noises, Stan huffing out a gargled sound of near laughter. He snapped into remembering his anger. Kyle breathed in sharply and barged in. 

“What the fuck is going on,” Kyle half screeched, jaw dropping at the sight. Stan, his best friend, was getting his dick sucked by Butters, smoothly and with half lidded eyes, while Kenny had one hand on his ass, the other taking the blonde’s face and forcing Butters to deepthroat Stan. Everyone in the room went quiet, Kenny immediately pulling up his sweatpants while Stan grabbed for his boxers. Butters was naked and hard, looking like he was about to cry or die from embarrassment. Kenny looked defensive. Stan looked guilty. 

“I’m leaving ...” Kyle said flatly, but he didn’t move. He stared at Butters, looking flushed, saliva on his chest, lips plump and abused. Kenny stood up in sync with Stan and they left Butters — Kenny’s hand giving him a brief squeeze, while they ushered Kyle out of the room. “Dude, we can explain,” Stan said, still flushed with embarrassment, looking up at Kenny. Kyle crossed his arms and waited as Kenny closed his bedroom door. 

“I’ve been with Butters for like over a year, Kyle,” Kenny said, tension in the air palpable. Kyle felt a pinprick of jealousy and hurt; he thought him and Kenny had a deeper bond than this. “Well why the fuck is Butters — I mean, your ‘boyfriend’ — sucking Stan’s dick,” Kyle raged back in a whisper, trying to fit the pieces together. 

“I ... I told Kenny that Butters got super cute, and uh, Kenny told me about them, and he thought it would be ... dude, I don’t know. Hot,” Stan was wringing the back of his neck; telling his best friend about his sexual encounters with a boy they all grew up with was beyond uncomfortable. “And it’s hard being fucking lonely, Kyle! But obviously Butters is down for it! Like, he’ll do anything for Kenny — and they love each other, Kyle,” Stan continued, Kenny still sizing up Kyle. He felt rage brewing up as well as this unfamiliar curiousity. “And I’m only allowed to get head,” Stan added, almost defensively. Kyle just kept staring, dumbfounded. “Dude, come on. Let’s talk this out. Kyle, please, dude. Please don’t tell anyone. Cartman is a ticking time bomb at this point.” Kyle snapped out of his shock.

“Kenny, you’re a whore. And so is Butters — and so are you, Stan,” Kyle spat, looking between them both. “My fucking best friends.”

Kenny seemed nonplussed, cocking an eyebrow at Kyle. “You’re jealous,” Kenny said lowly, and Kyle’s face turned red. “The fuck I am,” Kyle spat back, inching up to Kenny. “Your boyfriend is a whore and so are you.”

“But you’re still here,” Kenny commented, unfazed. “Stan can’t fuck him because I don’t want him catching feelings for him.” Stan crossed his arms and stared at the floor. “But I see the way you act around Butters. I know you want to.”

“No way,” Kyle lied, feeling trapped. He heard nervous rustling from the other side of the bedroom wall. “You guys are freaks. Who would date Butters? He’s annoying as shit. Fuck you both. I’m ... going.”

“I’ll let you fuck him,” Kenny said, half smiling. Stan looked at him, pissed and surprised. “Fuck off Stan, you can, too. Everyone relax.” Kenny was clearly eating it up that both boys wanted what was and would always be his.

“Why don’t you try him out,” Kenny continued, and Kyle felt his just morals starting to mix. Fuck his friend’s boyfriend. With his best friend there. But also, fucking Leo. His brain said no fucking way, but he felt his dick twitch in agreement. Fuck them all, Kyle thought. And especially, fuck Butters. They called him that as kids for a reason. He was a sissy. Fuck him. 

“You’ll regret it,” Kyle seethed, looking between the two. He took a step towards the door as Kenny and Stan stared at each other. Kenny smiled. “Sure,” he said easily, then opened the door. Kyle wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Or expecting. He felt nervous and queasy beneath his rage. 

Butters had his hoodie on — which Kyle finally recognized as Kenny’s, banging his knuckles nervously together. “I’m sorry, Kyle — I’m so sorry,” Butters sputtered out, choking on his own embarrassment. 

“Not as sorry as you’re gonna be,” Kyle responded, taking off his shirt. Stan looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Electric volts of energy blasted through the room. Kenny walked over, shamelessly kissing Butters, before looking at Kyle, eyes challenging. 

“Baby, don’t say sorry. You’re amazing. Will you be good for me, and help out Kyle with Stan?” Kenny asked airily, looking at Butters steadily, eyes locking. With silent understanding, Butters looked at Kyle, a little afraid. “I love you,” Kenny cooed, finger down his smooth cheek. “Whatever you’re okay with.”

“Uhm,” Butters stared at all three of them before redirecting to Kenny, before throwing his arms around him. “Ken, I love you, too. I can do it,” he smiled brightly, hiding his nerves, and Kenny stood up, motioning to Stan and Kyle. “All mine, but you can borrow him,” Kenny said casually, undertones of warning, before helping Butters take his sweatshirt off. “Go for it.”

Kyle walked up to Butters first, face pissed but dick hard. Butters gave him a small smile, but Kyle was quick to wipe it off. He got on his eye level, venom dipping into his voice. “You would do this shit, Butters. You’re a freak. You’re always fucking shit up for me,” Kyle growled. “You’re a thorn in my side and you never shut up.” Before Butters could start with his incessant blabber, Kyle yanked his hair, making him yelp. Kenny practically hissed, overprotective, but stayed in place. He knew his boyfriend well enough. 

Kyle stared at his body as if to make him more vulnerable than ever. Butters was used to being coddled and spoiled by Kenny and his love, roughing him up or fucking him sweetly, only to take special care of him after. But that was void with Kyle. Butters looked up at him nervously, suddenly unsure if he wanted this. Kyle kissed him, roughly, as if he could erase Kenny’s mouth with his own. Butters gave a breathy moan. Kyle wanted to slap him. And fuck him. Maybe both. 

“Hold his arms,” Kyle said to Stan, and he did, locking eyes with Kyle, a twitch of a smile on his face. He was pinned flat on the bed, Kyle fluidly taking off his pants before he found himself completely naked — far from any locker room experiences they had all shared previously. Kenny sat on the edge of the bed, wordlessly running his fingers reassuringly over Butters’ soft milky thighs. Kyle could feel himself growing hot and a little embarrassed. 

He eyed Stan’s backpack, and a small bottle of Jack poking out. Kenny followed his eyeline, go up, and handed it to Kyle. He took a swig then another mouthful, giving it to Stan, then kissed Leopold again, letting the drink pass into his mouth. Butters sputtered and choked it down. Stan took a large swig, calming his nerves, then gave it back to Kyle. 

“Drink until I say stop,” Kyle bullied, putting the bottle to the boys mouth as he obediently sucked it down. He waited, still testing the waters of Kenny’s tolerance for his light hazing, until after a good six or seven gulps, he took the bottle away, downing more himself. Butters hiccuped, face rushing with warmth. “Why can’t you always listen,” Kyle asked, Butters knowing to keep his mouth shut as Kyle started sucking hard on the boy’s neck, over a well placed hickey from Kenny. “Or are you only decent when you know you’re gonna get fucked?”

Butters fell limp against his touch, overpowered. He shuddered as Kyle ran his fingers over his body, admiring his firm, smooth skin. His usually neat hair was unkempt from being pulled, the alcohol making him woozy underneath Kyle. All thoughts of being gay or not gay were gone. It really didn’t matter. “I’m not going to be nice,” Kyle whispered, Stan’s hands firmly pinning Butters. “So do what I say and keep your mouth shut, unless my cock is in it.” 

He liked watching Butters embarrassed, he liked him silent. He took his cock and teased it, smirking as it leaked precum. Kyle spotted lube by the side of the bed, he wasn’t cruel enough to not use it. Kyle slapped Leopold, hard, as he opened his mouth to protest. It was a slap so loud that Kyle’s ears almost rang for Butters “Ease up,” Kenny warned, and looked softly at Butters, wordlessly checking in. 

His eyes were watery from the harsh slap, handprint lifting red against his already warm cheek. Kyle didn’t respond, putting lube on his fingers. He moved one of Stan’s hands from Butters’ wrists, sticking his hard cock by his face. “Suck it and then use the lube,” Kyle said, and started pushing his mouth open with his erection. Butters began to suck him off, using his hand to aid him. It felt too good, and Kyle admired how pretty and swift his movements were. Stan watched, breath sharp, as he touched the outline of the stinging slap. 

“Let’s see what a loose whore you are,” Kyle grunted, forcing Butters’ throat open to take his whole cock once more. His stomach went tight, and he pulled out of the warmth of his mouth. He glanced up at Stan, and for all the tension in the room, they both grinned. “You wanna go first?” Kyle asked, ignoring Butters as he lubed up his cock. Stan looked thoughtful. 

“Nah, I wanna see him get fucked first,” Stan answered dismissively, getting clearly excited at the thought. “I’ve never seen our Butters get fucked.” Kenny moved to the head of the bed, seeing Butters biting on his knuckles. 

“I’m right here,” Kenny said softly, looking at his boyfriend and his face. He stroked his hair gently. Four of them on the double bed wasn’t impossible, but with Kyle’s rage it was a crowd. “I’ll sit and fuck you last, okay?” Butters nodded, hand on Kenny’s wrist. He sat down on his chair, pulling his phone out as he swung in his rolling chair by the desk, giving Kyle a smirk. Kyle gave him a dirty look back, but it was empty of real malice. He’d show him. 

Without warning, he shoved three fingers inside of Leopold’s ass, earning a low cry from the blonde. He was freaked out and tight. Kyle put his free hand around his neck. “If you get loud again,” Kyle warned, fingers moving fast in his tight entrance, “Stan will fuck your mouth. So shut up.”

He wasn’t too full of knowledge when it came to fucking guys, and just kept his fingers jabbing and stretching. Kyle was almost worried his cock wouldn’t fit. Butters looked like he was in serious discomfort, and Kyle reveled in it, him almost trying to get away. But nothing prepared him for the full body shake from his soft blonde victim of pent up sexual frustration. “O-Oh,” Butters whined, and Kyle looked pointedly at Stan. Flipping Butters over on all fours, Kyle kept fingering him, Stan on his knees atop the bed as he eased his boxers off and steadily fucked his mouth. Kyle couldn’t take it much longer. His dick was about to burst from all the activity, Butters looking like a dream he might have had with his ass sticking up. 

“Let up on Stan, and put your head down to the side,” Kyle commanded, still fingering him roughly, watching Butters fall apart at the seams. He refused to touch his cock, letting him suffer through. Letting him get comfortable with the ease of his fingers, he switched quickly, sheathing the length of his cock into Butters in one quick motion. Butters cried out in surprise and pain, and Kyle fucked him mercilessly, slapping his ass as hard as he could. It even made an engrossed Stan suck his teeth in. 

He watched Butters with satisfaction as he was fucked like an animal, hands fisting the sheets as he took Kyle’s sizable cock. “Rock back on it, you loud slut,” Kyle gritted out, not used to the tightness of another boy’s warmth. Butters moved his hips obediently, wincing silently as he was rewarded with a slap on his round ass every time he took him completely. 

“I can’t stand you,” Kyle whispered in his ear, pulling his hair to make him arch back on. “This is all you’re good for,” Kyle snapped his hips into him roughly, then came inside him, not bothering to ask permission. It felt better than anything he had felt before. Kyle shivered roughly as his orgasm blew through him, pounding Leopold hard. He pulled out unceremoniously, then tossed him to the side, out of breath. “All yours, Stan.”

Butters was a mess on the bed, clearly insecure at the coolness of Kyle’s hate fuck. He covered himself self consciously. Stan looked nervously at Kenny, who’s face was unreadable, just watching. Kyle’s head was spinning, but he was young and felt excited again as Stan laid him peacefully on his back, taking a pillow and carefully placed it beneath him. 

“Is, um, this okay?” Stan asked, and Butters nodded his head, smiling softly. He still hadn’t came, so taken aback by the rough fucking. Stan jacked him off slowly, kissing his beaten up mouth, Kyle watching open mouthed as Stan slipped himself inside. Butters moaned pleasurably, Stan stroking his sides and running his fingers over his face and stomach as he pushed in, searching to make Butters feel good. Kyle studied Stan’s face, concentrated, and Butters, becoming a writhing pound of hot flesh underneath him. 

Kyle choked him as Stan fucked him, both commenting in friendly jest on how tight he was. As Stan brushed over his prostate, Butters screamed, and Kyle spat in his open mouth. Stan didn’t last long, pinching Butters’ pink nipples and putting both his knees on either of his shoulders. He palmed at Butters’ cock without much intent, enjoying edging him as his warmth gripped his dick. The heat flushed on Stan’s face, jaw open and breathing in tune to Butters’ soft mewls of pleasure. Stan couldn’t handle it much longer. “Fuck, Leo, I’m gonna cum,” Stan choked out. “Stay still.” 

He kept going, unrelenting, before releasing inside of him, hard and unyielding. He lay still inside him, relishing the moment as Butters whined for what seemed like more. Gingerly he pulled out, panting. Kyle, who had slowly been jerking himself off again, came on his face. Stan kissed the tip of Kyle’s cock sweetly, surprising Kyle, before rubbing the cum away from Butters’ eyes and sooty brown lashes. Kyle gulped at how hot he thought it was. How sweet Stan was, lithe arms on both sides of Butters.

Stan and Kyle looked at each other, faces both red, then at the fucked out thing they known since preschool below them, covered in cum. The moment was enveloping. It felt like all the strings that held the world they once knew together had been broken. “Move to the end of the bed or the chair, fuckheads,” Kenny said, startling them both. They both moved towards the side of the end of the double bed, next to each other and backs against the wall. Kenny went with a wet washrag for Butters’ face, then gave him a glass of water. He still hadn’t gotten to have an orgasm, and reached tearily for Kenny. 

“Was it too much?” Kenny asked caringly, peppering kisses on his lover’s face. “I think you were great.” Butters, overtaken by the experience and the alcohol just hooked his arms around Kenny, almost crying into his neck. “I-It was good,” Butters said, shamelessly rutting up against Kenny. “I want you, Ken. I love you,” Kenny pushed his sweaty bangs from his head and whispered into Butters’ ear. Butters flushed and kissed the bridge of Kenny’s nose, a laugh like bells escaping his mouth as Kenny took him by the hand. Kyle felt like he was watching something so intimate and private, and he couldn’t pry his eyes away. The jealousy wasn’t so present, but there was a little hint of guilt, overpowered by excitement. 

“Kyle was so mean, wasn’t he?” Kenny asked soothingly, before pulling his boyfriend in to a deep kiss. “I should show him how to treat you right,” he continued softly, as he pulled away from his kiss. Kyle felt a stir of want as he stared at them, kissing each other so heartbreakingly sweet. Stan looked hot and flushed still, nearly averting his eyes. Kenny was so soft towards him, so unlike his typical apathy towards sex and feelings for partners. Butters had him as wrapped around his finger as Kenny did to him. “Please, Ken,” Butters said desperately, almost innocently through all the sin, and Kenny immediately went to work. 

He slipped his mouth over his collarbones, sucking and kissing until he reached Butters’ cock. Unembarrassed, he deepthroated Butters, letting him moan and whine softly as Kenny went down on him. He would buck his hips up and Kenny took it, lovingly holding his hands. It felt unspoken that Stan and Kyle were only invited to watch, and hell they did, blissed out and eager. Kenny kissed and nipped his thighs. Butters sighed in relief, tiny breaths and pants escaping his mouth, looking truly pornographic. His lips were full and bleeding from a bite Stan had left accidentally in the excitement of the moment.

“You want to ride it, honey,” Kenny asked — though it was really more of a direct order — pulling down his pants as his cock slid out. Kyle was stoked on his own dick size, but he understood why so many were brokenhearted over Kenny’s cock — it was huge. He laid down, dick large and ready, head on the wrong side of the bed; giving the two boys a full show. Butters nodded as he climed on top, slowly lowering himself, cum and lube letting him sorely get skewered onto his boyfriend’s cock. He whined in a mixture of pain and pleasure, and Kenny sat up a bit, massaging his hips and ass lightly. Butters’ back was arched and his eyes were closed and Kenny started moving his hips to close the gap, fucking into him while he began to bounce him up and down. Kenny jutted his hips perversely while Butters whined and sank down faster. 

“You are so pretty,” Kenny whispered, face in awe as if he had never seen this back arched platinum blonde boy. “That’s why they want to fuck you so bad, you’re so pretty.” Stan and Kenny exchanged glances, unable to protest. Butters wasn’t chubby or overly thin, just soft and sloping all over. Kenny had already found his spot and pushed his hips up to further abuse it, face red, rubbing the arcs of his thighs as he made his way to Butters’ cock. His moans were reedy and pretty next to Kenny’s loud, unabashed groans, and Kyle almost wished he had let him make a little more noise — almost. “I love you,” Kenny said, voice strained. Butters’ eyes snapped open and he smiled, completely fearless. 

“I love you, too,” he said, between each guided thrust. Kenny smiled, pushing him down harder on him, inviting more moans. “B, I want you to cum now,” Kenny ordered, completely confident and in charge, and Butters complied; used to being under command. Kenny used a little lube as he jerked him off quickly, watching with pure wonder as he fucked him through it, still stroking his sensitive cock after he came on both of them. Stan and Kyle watched in awe, both passing the bottle back and forth, even though the entire experience already intoxicating as it was. The pressure and tightness of Butters’ pulsating orgasm started to send him over, and Kenny pulled them chest to chest as he snapped his hips thoughtfully and purposefully to keep Butters’ pleasure up, yelling his name as he came inside of him. 

They waited a moment, hands clasped, then Kenny gently hoisted him up so he could slowly pull out, Butters softly whining as he did. He sat up, pushing Butters back gently on the bed as he grabbed a pack of smokes. They were silent, watching as Kenny stroked his soft thighs as he smoked. Butters was quiet, heavy breath in the air, he made a noise of need, and Kenny laid next to him. 

“Want a smoke?” Kenny asked, breaking the silence. It almost broke the spell. Kenny was Kenny and Kyle was Kyle and Stan was Stan as they put back on their boxers and tee shirts. Kenny threw Butters a clean white tee, and even he was a little bit more him again, though worn out. They opened the window, and Stan rolled a spliff, all of them hitting it. To Kyle’s surprise, Butters reached into Kenny’s drawer and pulled out a pack of Capri Slims, lighting one. Maybe there was more to Leopold than Kyle knew; or had focused on. He just thought he was an oppressed kid lashing out by being girly. “Karen, got you these,” Kenny said, tossing him short blue bobby pins.”Until your parents let you get your hair cut.”

“I love her,” Butters said softly, admiring the clips. “And I’m just gonna cut it anyways — they can’t just associate bein’ gay with bein’ a girl. Even though I am awfully pretty,” Butters grinned devilishly at Kenny. Kenny took the bait; he couldn’t help it. “You’re beautiful. I’m so lucky.” Kyle tried to imagine a relationship with enough trust to let another man inside their partner, but Kenny only had eyes for Leopold and Butters relished the assurance and protection Kenny provided — something Kyle had always noticed was lacking in Butters and Kenny’s home life. They fit like a puzzle piece. 

Butters finished his cigarette and Stan shyly offered him the joint, and Butters took it gratefully. Usually Stan used Raw papers, but this time it was one of those flavored plastic-y joints. It was like spoiling him after the fact. Kyle wasn’t familiar with this ritual, almost feeling alien. Kyle didn’t say anything, just smoked his cigarette. Kenny ran his fingers through his hair as Butters spoke softly to him. 

“Hey Kyle,” Butters started, timid. Kyle looked up, nervous. “You don’t hate me, right?”

“No!” Kyle’s exclamation came out too fast. He sighed as the joint came his way. “Well, sometimes you get on my nerves. And I was mad when nobody had told me you guys were together; I mean, I feel like an idiot!” Kyle put his hands in his lap, ashamed. He felt a rustling as Butters moved, putting a hand on his back. “I wanted to tell you, honest I did,” Butters said softly, care in his voice. “I was just scared you hated me already — infringing on your friend group an’ all.”

Kyle sighed. “You were always in our group; whether or not I liked it,” he joked, trying to be less harsh on Butters. The handprint was still red like fire on his cheek. “Which I did! And I do. Plus, now if I get annoyed with you again, you know what’ll happen,” he finished with a smirk. “If Kenny was cool with it,” he added quickly. Kenny smiled like a cheshire cat. Everyone wanted to fuck his pride and joy of a boyfriend, and it was hot. 

“Maybe,” Kenny said, nonchalant and lazy, taking a puff of the joint. “But not all the time. What do you think, Stan?” Stan shrugged, knowing seeing Kyle fuck Butters was hot for him and all his angsty feelings made it even more special in his heartfelt longing for some of that intimacy. Kyle’s heart pounded as he thought of Stan and them fucking Butters as a team. “Only if it’s all of us together. And Kyle, I swear — we only do this, like, once a month.”

“Once a month!” Kyle cried out, looking at the three of them reproachfully. “For how many months?” Butters immediately responded with nine. “Holy shit. What else don’t I know?”

“Probably a lot you could find out, if you wanna, with time” Kenny grinned, laying back as Butters leaned against him, Kenny rubbing warm circles on his back. Kyle grabbed a water bottle and passed it around, feeling cotton mouth. The sun had begun to dip over the horizon as the boys laid down, comatose. 

“I gotta head out,” Stan spoke out hoarsely, putting his pants on. Kyle nodded in agreement, miming Stan. Butters was asleep on Kenny’s chest, and he roused him gently, running his hands through the blonde’s halo of hair. Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Butters exchanged daps and hugs; Kyle making sure to give Butters a tight squeeze. Butters returned the favor, letting him go with a smile. 

Stan and Kyle felt like they were back in place again as best friends, and Kyle also felt the urge to hug him hard as well. He didn’t want Stan to feel lonely anymore, or yearning for intimacy. They did, however, listen through the door as Kenny began to tease Butters, listening to the start of a whole new kind of long night for the two. 

They made eye contact and almost laughed as Kenny already hit the reset button in reclaiming his boyfriend, asking with a loud thwack if Kyle spanked him better than he did, with Butters crying out heartfelt “no”s, before they lapsed into an audibly hot makeout session. They left the two to be, closing the front door behind them. 

“See ya tomorrow,” Stan said as they parted ways. Kyle smiled, weight off his back for the first time since his college rejection letter. He ducked and waved, wondering how tomorrow was going to pan out with a touch of glee.

When Kyle got home, he read up on how to make a partner feel good. He thought about Stan, and what he might be into. On how to deal with anger. And how long this month was on the calendar. For the first time, he didn’t want to get out of town — not for a while, at least; South Park would always be home. And finally, he could admit to himself that Butters could be fucking annoying; and thank God for it. 

And in a way — thank God for Trent Boyette.

**Author's Note:**

> um ... haha ... yea ... when will i learn to beta


End file.
